A good story is hard to write these days
by Cricket1
Summary: Hey everybody! I m having alot of trouble writing a story with only the beginning so I have passed the job to you. See inside for further explaination!xoxoxoxox!Luv ya lots,folks!


Hello everybody! Many of you know me as the author of "War of the Jews", "From this Moment", and "Words on Deaf Ears" but now I am back with a challenge. See I came up with this killer beginning to a story but I can't think of a plot so it is basically a killer beginning. So, I thought that I would leave it to you to think of a story and a plot to go with it. This isn't really one of those challenges where you are like "Okay It has to have an unusual character and it can and can not use these certain elements" because I stink at those so her is the beginning.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

It was a cool night with fog looming over the East River. A girl sat at the edge of the bridge, her hands gripping the railing and head bowed. Her waist length hair shadowed her face, blocking all view of it. She was pale and cold to the touch In her torn short-sleeved, pale blue dress.

'_So Mama, was this what it was like for you?_' The girl asked herself _'Driven mad and forced to jump, oblivious to what your actions would cause in the lives of those that loved you?'_ a tear ran down her cheek 

__

'I wish that Mama had thought of me before she jumped. I really loved her. But, unlike her, there is no one to love me, miss me, or even grieve for me. I am doing the world a favor by jumping' Her silvery-blonde hair wavered with the slight breeze revealing a brilliant shade of violet in her eyes, usually sparkling, were now dull and clouded over.

She was about to let go and fall when she was grabbed from behind. One hand covered her mouth while the other slithered over her shoulder, holding her in place. A morbid voice whispered in her ear.

"Genevieve, Ise surprised at youse." The voice whispered "Why are youse trying to kill yourself" the man leaned closer to her ear "when youse knows dat I, your good friend Tommy, wants to have the honors"

She whimpered. Why was she scared, She wanted to die, for it all to end. The problem was, she knew that he would not kill her yet. He would use her for what he needed first then kill her, slowly and painfully. That was why she was scared

Suddenly, the mans grip was torn from her and she was hurtled foreword. She grabbed onto a bar and held on for dear life. She could hear the scuffle above and waited until someone could help her up. _'Wait' _She thought _' I could just let go and be free from torture forever. This is what I had been waiting for'_

She slowly let go of one hand and was about to let go of the other when a hand with a strong grip grabbed it. It was pulling her up. She struggled so that he would get the hint and let go but the man ignored it and pulled her up and over the railing. She fell to the ground and the man helped her up but she scrambled up by herself.

"Whoa, a little spitfire ise seemed to 'ave caught 'ere" The man said, "What was da deal wit dat guy?" He asked.

"Lets just say that I am not exactly thrilled to se him, ever" she began crying again.

He put a hand on her shoulder but she flinched and moved out of his grasp "Don't touch me!" she exclaimed loudly. He backed off slightly with his hands in the air

"Sorry" He said, "I'm Race, Who are you"

She didn't answer.

"Kay, if you don't want to tell me, I can respect that."He said "Youse need a place ta stay?" She nodded her head.

"Kay, c'mon, youse look like youse need to warm up a little"

And with that he led her (without touching her) off of the bridge

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Well, That is the beginning but I can't think of anything after that. So you could copy/paste the story part and use that as the first chapter then make up the rest. Just leave a reviews telling me the title of the story and where I can find it. Happy writing!


End file.
